Spongebob Goes Karting
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Spongebob wants to try driving something that isn't a boat.
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob Squarepants wanted to try his hand at driving a kart since it's been a while for him to be behind the wheel, but of course the ever so cautious Mrs. Puff was rightfully getting on his case due to the rather infamous note of Spongebob not being a very good driver.

"But I want to go kart racing!" Spongebob cried as he shook his arms about, with them popping out of his square body as two more popped up.

Mrs. Puff stood her ground as she shook her head. "No, you don't even know how to drive a boat!"

"Well you know what, I'll show you!" Spongebob spat as he pulled up his pants and proceeded to head away from the boating school.

"Mr. Squarepants, you come back here this instant!" Mrs. Puff puffed as she groaned. "Oh why is it always him..."

Spongebob found a nearby green warp pipe that was right outside Bikini Bottom, remembering the countless times he encountered it as he jumped right into it without hesitation. When he emerged on the other side, he found himself at the sunny Coconut Mall on its sandy beach, with Dry Bowser cooking up hamburgers as the sun was shining brightly. Normally Spongebob would need a helmet, but since this realm was different from his, he didn't have to worry about needing 1.

"So I take it that you didn't come here just to enjoy the mall." Dry Bowser commented as he munched on one of his juicy burgers that he finished cooking.

"No actually, I wanted to go and race." Spongebob laughed as he approached the grill.

Dry Bowser adjusted his skull. "...But you can't drive-"

"Look, boating isn't exactly the same as going around in a go kart!" Spongebob snapped after having it follow up a slap to the face that he did earlier.  
Dry Bowser flipped another of his burgers as he glanced to his right to see Toadette farting on her pink quacker bike, chucking a black burger too crispy to chew down on at her to get the flatulent fungi girl's attention.

"Oww! What was that for, DB!?"

"Look kid, the Sponge of Bob here wants to go racing around."

"But I thought he didn't have a license?"

Spongebob groaned as he made various gestures while explaining himself yet again. "Look I don't need to have everything to be able to do certain things! A go kart is not the same as a boat!"

Toadette let out a bassy tuba poot as she fanned it away, glancing at her cutesy bike. "Well this isn't exactly a go kart, but..."

"Please, just gimme a chance to be on the road! Just let me have this 1, okay!?" Spongebob pleaded as he really was in the mood to race.

Dry Bowser brushed his red hair back with Toadette's stomach growling making her take one of the delicious burgers resting on the plate, with the duo looking at each other a they decided to think it over.

"Well all right, but just be knowledgeable that it's kind of like driving a boat, so there's no excuse for-"

"That's all the confidence I need, let's go!"

"I can understand his enthusiasm, yet... I do feel bad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, guys! Let's get going!" Spongebob exclaimed as he was waving his yellow arm so much it popped out of his spongey body, with another 1 popping right in its place.

Dry Bowser and Toadette exchanged glances as they got onto the road, with Dry Bowser having gotten his Piranha Prowler from the garage nearby as he fit himself into it. Petey Piranha was there to start the race as he was the flying tracker for the race.

"You sure you don't want to just do some grilling instead?" Dry Bowser pointed out while holding a Gamecube control in place of his steering wheel.

"Or even go bubble blowing?" Toadette added as she felt her stomach grumble again to make her release a bubbly tushy tickler of a fart.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Puff, have you seen Spongebob?" Sandy Cheeks asked as she spotted her at the middle of Glove World.

"He went off to go race evn though I keep telling him that he's not ready..." Mrs. Puff complained as she really did not want to bring up that bad confrontation from earlier.

"...Wonder what made him act so bold." Sandy commented in shock with her hands on her hips. "Must be really feeling the adrenaline."


End file.
